Haley Long
'''Haley Kay Long '''was born on April 1st, 1997 (Amy Bruckner) is Jake's intelligent, goody-two shoes little 7-year old sister. Like Jake, Haley also has dragon powers, although hers are not fully developed yet despite the fact they start developing in an earlier age than Jake's (In "Legend of the Dragon Tooth", Susan Long explains that dragon girls develop their powers earlier). She takes pride in exposing Jake's mischievous behavior to their parents, as well as showing off her own "superior" talents. Normally the audience only sees little parts of her dragon form, such as her wings and tail. In "Family Business", her full dragon form is revealed, and she begins her own dragon training under Sun Park's guidance. She has taken many aspects of her training with Sun to be applied in her daily life, which puts her at odds when paired with more "average" kids her age. She also seems to take pleasure in making her brother look bad as a dragon. However, she is starting to show more respect towards Jake. In fact in the episode "Family buisness" Haley openly admit's that Jake is a better dragon than her, and in the episode "Being human" where she take's Jake's place as the American dragon she quickly suffer's a breakdown and realises how hard it is for her brother to balance his human life with his magical duty. It is revealed in "Haley Gone Wild" that she has never gotten in trouble (until the end of the episode) and she says doing something bad is against her nature. She is present in "Homecoming", when Rose betrays her brother before destroying the Huntsclan. She witnessed Jake trying to save her before he destroyed all of the skulls in a furious rage. She also takes part in the final battle with the Dark Dragon rescuing her grandfather, re-capturing Councilor Chang and witnessing Rose's return to help as well as the Dark Dragon being trapped for a thousand years in another dimension. She later cheers for Jake and Rose and returns back to the hotel with her family. Gallery Haley Season 1.gif|promo image of Haley Haley_long's_dragon_form.jpeg|Hayey's purple dragon form Haley2.jpg|Haley season 2 180px-Haley_Dragon.PNG|Haley Haley_drg_form.png|Haley laughing at Jake in her complete dragon form Haley_Krylock.png|Haley, transformed by the Krylock venom Hayley2.png|Haley with her dragon head in Season 1 The Halloween Bash (4).jpg Hayley3.png|Haley with her dragon hands (Season 1) Hayley4.png|Haley with her dragon wings (Season 1) Hayley5.png PDVD_006.jpg vlcsnap-2010-07-15-13h59m36s52.png Snapshot 8.jpg vlcsnap-2010-07-17-14h13m55s79.png PDVD_024.JPG PDVD_027.JPG PDVD_8.jpg Familybusiness9.jpg vlcsnap-2010-07-17-14h12m42s112.png PDVD_23.JPG PDVD_25.JPG IMAGE.JPG Untitled 34.jpg Untitled 29.jpg Untitled 28.jpg Untitled 37.jpg Untitled 33.jpg Untitled 32.jpg Trivia *It is revealed that, in the show, she was named after Haley's Comet, her mother loved the name "Haley" when she was dating her father. *Concept sketches show that Haley was originally going to be named Brittany. *She somehow knows who Chang is in season 2, but she doesn't see Chang in season 1. *In season 1 Haley is a purple dragon. She is seen as a little pink dragon in season 2. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Asian characters Category:Kids Category:Dragons Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Aunts Category:Siblings Category:Characters who fly Category:American Dragon: Jake Long